dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunamaria Asmodeus
Lunamaria Asmodeus(ルナマリア・アスモデウス; Runamaria asumodeusu), formerly known as Lunamaria Zepar(ルナマリア・ゼパル; Runamaria zeparu), is one of the current Neo-Great Satans in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, inheriting the position from Sairaorg Asmodeus and becoming the Manager of Military affairs. Appearance Lunamaria is described by Ichijou as a tall, beautiful young-looking woman of dark cyan-colored hair, half of her pale pretty face covered either by her hair or a sheet of paper, slender body frame and sweet, calm yet uneasy voice. He also describes her touch as being cold and morbid, much more like a corpse's. Personality Lunamaria, despite being one of the youngest Demon Lords, is possibly one of the most mature of them, as she always tries to break the tension between her comrades and maintain a professional façade for others, as she's the one who introduces herself and others while Cohen Lucifer and Mary Beelzebub were bickering at each other. She has a non-nonsensical personality, to the point of emotional blandness, but does have some sense of mischiveous, as she likes to throw her boyfriend Zoroaster Leviathan at others, and has a morbid sense of humor, always joking in modifying other's mind with her powers in order to prank them. Lunamaria doesn't show, but she also has some inferiority complex for being one of the youngest demon Lords and for not being married yet, yet is dreaded by the thought of having a relationship. History Lunamaria was born somewhen during the events of the Great Apocalypse, the 4th daughter of eight siblings. Despite her position as one of the youngest, Lunamaria had shown immense potential due to her abnormal demonic power and complete mastery over the Zepar's signature ability, so much her parents almost decided for her to inherited all the sector's of her family, leaving her siblings with none. Not wanting her siblings to resent her, she decided to become one of the demon Lords by defeating and taking away the position from Lazengun Astaroth, also receiving from the now Seven Demon Lords her own set of Evil Pieces which boosts the power of her already pieces by tenfold, known as Military Pieces. A few years before the fanfic's start, she became the manager of Sarah's Stravaganza and started to date Zoroaster Leviathan. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power -''' Lunamaria is shown to be extremely powerful, beyond the levels of a Ultimate-class devil, which other satans describe as 'abnormal'. Despite not being at the same level as her comrade satans, Lunamaria is way stronger than an average devil of her age and position, so much she would've inherited away all the Zepar's fortune from her siblings. 'Keen Intellect -' Lunamaria has shown to be quite dutiful and intelligent, so much she's the one who helps Zoroaster when his eloquency is not enough to convince other factions, as she prefers to use military responses and threats, which are quite effective. She's also a military genius and brilliant strategist in a battlefield, as she can use her peerage's power and potential to their utmost limit. Erotica Kiss '''Erotica Kiss(エロティカキス; Erotikakisu) is the Zepar's signature ability. In the shape of two light-colored bows that manifest in each hand, Lunamaria can fire several arrows of her own magical power. Once a living and sentient being is hit by it, Lunamaria can freely manipulate its mind and memories, including their emotions, mental state, feelings and recollection of memories. Lunamaria says that is not quite 'mind-control' as she can't control one's action with it, but rather brainwashing, as she can make 'emotional puppets' out of others, and once their own minds can see the contradiction between their medified memories and the real ones, the breakdown might 'break' them beyond repair, as she can use it against even dragons. She rather use it as a Last Resort, and for such, she can't be present in conferences with other factions. Lunamaria herself notes that she's not strong enough to use it against her fellow Satans, as they have strong mental control and/or strong anti-magic barriers around them. Flight -''' Being a devil, Lunamaria can use her bat-like wings to fly. Trivia * Image and appearance based on the character Tania Doberg from the Witch Hunter series. * By 30-years old, Lunamaria is the second youngest member of the current Satans, only behind Zoroaster, and the second women in it. * Lunamaria's motif seems to be lust, as both her previous clan and current satan position seems to remind of Lust and adultery. Ironically enough, she's the only Satan who avoids relationships. * Being the Demon Lord of Asmodeus, her sin is '''Lust and her pride is 'complete satisfaction'. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils